It is well known that aerodynamic rotor blades utilized for helicopter flight require tip balancing for spanwise and chordwise balance. Existing rotor blades generally have fittings riveted directly to the rotor blade spar, and moveable weights are mounted, usually with studs and nuts, to the tip weight fitting. The prior art assemblies require a multitude of parts, i.e., plates, mounting studs, and nuts, all of which parts require expensive casting and/or machining, and which require drilling and riveting for securing the weight assembly in place. Further, in the prior art designs, the entire force acting upon the tip weight as the rotor blade revolves is transferred usually upon a single stud which may fail and produce a hazardous situation.
Recently, there has been an emphasis on producing blades from a composite assembly of a reinforced plastic. It is therefore especially difficult to install tip weight assemblies comprised of plates, mounting studs, and nuts onto reinforced plastic spars to produce reliable and safe rotor blades.